1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor nozzle for a vacuum cleaner having a sub-agitator provided outside the lateral wall of a nozzle main body for convenience in cleaning the corner of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sub-agitator is coaxially fixed with a main agitator in a floor nozzle of a conventional vacuum cleaner. The sub-agitator (or auxiliary agitator) is placed outside the lateral wall of a main body of the nozzle. The sub-agitator is constituted by a stirring member, for example, a brush or the like extending radially from the outer peripheral surface of a circular rotary body.
Therefore, the floor nozzle of the above-described type allows cleaning of even the corner of a room.
However, since the sub-agitator is provided outside the lateral wall of the main body of the nozzle in the above structure of the conventional vacuum cleaner, a user might inadvertently touch the sub-agitator during use and get hurt. Moreover, the dust raked out from a surface to be cleaned will accumulate in a gap between the lateral wall of the nozzle main body and the sub-agitator, and will burden the rotation of the sub-agitator and result in burning or breakage of a driving source, e.g., a motor or a transmission belt. If the rotary body of the sub-agitator is made of synthetic resin, the resin will sometimes melt due to friction between the gathering dust.